Forward and Backfire
by Infernopelt
Summary: Rin, fueled by her and Len's jealousy for Miku, devises a plot to get rid of the twins' green enemy once and for all. However, after spending the day with Miku, she learns she truly admires her onee-chan. But is it too late? Plz R&R!


Hey guys, this is my first story on ff, and one of many on other forum websites. Anyway, this story came about when I was babysitting my cousin. She was watching a cartoon (spongebob, I believe. Sorry, but I never had interest in cartoons as I kid so I don't know much about these classic shows except the name) where a character tried to get rid of the main via an exploding device that was swallowed. After watching, I was tempted to write a similar story, and had to think, "who dislikes someone enough to do this, and who is oblivious enough to fall for it?" and I realized the whole "green is the enemy" thing w/ Rin and Len against Miku was perfect. So anyway, here's my little short story. Sadly, no pairings :( But that's ok, it's more for plot anyway. Hope you enjoy!

August 2012 Edit: Finally back to writing! Just came back to clean this story up a bit, and add a cover :) Also, I have an additional chapter I'm planning to pen featuring Len's side of everything, as well as a prequel, so look out for those in the coming weeks.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Vocaloid I would've bought a roadroller long ago

"Another perfect song, huh?" Len muttered under his breath as he watched Miku on the TV screen, waving to the cheering spectators after finishing her song, "Vocaloid in Love".

"It's not fair, it really isn't." He said darkly. "She gets all the hype, just cuz she's 01. Her voice isn't even that good!" He glanced over at his sister, Rin. The blonde was staring off at the screen, her expression unreadable. "Hey, Rin." He whispered to her. "What are you thinking?"

"Something I've thought for a while." She murmured, eyeing Miku as she yelled out things that made the crowd laugh and cheer. "I'm thinking it's time we get rid of the our green enemy once and for all." She turned to Len, her expression devious. She grabbed the remote and clicked off the screen. "Let's go to my room."

…"Sooo, what do you think?" Len asked her, slamming shut the door. Rin had a piece of paper and pencil with her.

"Well…we can't just mess with her concert. We need her gone." Rin said, scanning her paper. Below the title, "Plan", she had listed some ideas, but had crossed them all out when she realized none would work.

"Right, but what do you mean by "gone"?" Len questioned. Rin grinned to him deviously and ran her pencil across her throat.

"S-seriously?" Len exclaimed, yet he wasn't very horrified by the thought.

"Somehow, yes. But not death by any type of gore." Rin shuddered. Although Vocaloids did not actually have "blood", Rin didn't want to know about what kind of pixilated thing replaced it. "N-no, definitely not. It has to be something quick, fast, and effortless. I wish we could teleport her away or something…" She twirled the pencil thoughtfully.

"We could poison her." Len suggested. Rin shook her head.

"No, too obvious. We need something that can drag for a while so no one is suspicious."

"I…have an idea." Len suddenly said. "It's quick, it's fast, it's practically bulletproof."

"Let's hear!" Rin prompted, readying her writing utensil.

"So I've seen movies wear people swallow exploding devices, and usually about a few hours later they…well, explode."

"So, you're saying…if we can get Miku to swallow one of these, she will explode at a certain time...and then, it's no more Miku." Len nodded eagerly. Rin beamed, and scribbled it on her paper.

"That's genius! But where do we get something like that?"

"I'm sure I can find out." Len assured. Later that day, Len returned from his shopping in Crypton with a bag.

"I found just the thing." Len said, setting the bag down on Rin's bed. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small chip, about the size of one's thumbnail. A faint ticking noise could be heard from it.

"Behold, our solution." Len announced, holding it up. "The X15 Combuster. This bad boy, once activated, could explode in a span of 6 hours."

"But how do we get her to swallow it?" Rin questioned. Len grinned, pulling out a perfect, mouth-watering leek.

"Already thought of that." Len attached the chip to the back of the leek.

"So, all we have to do is give this to her." Rin was almost surprised at the simplicity of the act. To be honest, she was expecting something that required more plotting.

"When is Miku going back to her house, anyway?"

"She should be back from her concert in the late morning tomorrow. As soon as she comes, I'll activate the chip's timer and we'll head over." Rin nodded impatiently. The wait was almost unbearable as she went to sleep that night. The next day, Len and her ate breakfast in silent anticipation. At around 12:30, they set out from their house to hers. Miku lived with Kaito and Meiko, but Rin and Len knew the pair were out on tour and wouldn't be back for some time. They could easily pull off the plan without suspicion or interference, and come up with some story later. Taking a breath, Rin knocked on the door, clutching the bag with the leek. The door swung open, revealing their turquoise-haired nemesis.  
"Rin-chan! Len-kun!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the hate burning inside them. "It's been a while!"

"Ohayo, onee-chan." Rin greeted, biting down all the insults that wanted to leave her mouth at the sight of Miku.

"Congratulations on your concert." Len added. "We saw you on TV. You were excellent!" He offered a fake smile. Miku nodded quickly.

"Thanks!" Rin, suddenly remembering why she was there, quickly held out the bag.

"Here, MIku-nee. Len and I got you a…congratulations present." Miku took the bag curiously. Behind their back, Len gave Rin a high five. Miku opened the bag and pulled out the leek. Her eyes brightened at the treat.

"Is this for me?" Miku asked Rin, beaming eagerly. Rin found herself nodding.

"Yup. It's all yours."

"Really? Thanks guys!" Rin watched as Miku began eating the leek. She found she wanted to yell out as Miku neared the chip, but stayed silent. She watched her enemy finish off the leek, chip and all, and sighed with satisfaction. Rin was terrified the tealette would realize what happened or explode immediately. She waited for some hint, but all she saw was Miku fail to stifle a rather audible burp, and scratch her cheek in embarrassment.

Her eyes then met Rin's.

"Thanks, Rin-chan!" She told her, ruffling her hair.

"Heh…don't mention it." Rin said genuinely.

"We're glad you liked it." Len added. "Anyway, I'm heading back to my house. Good job, Miku." He began to leave, gesturing for Rin to follow. She waved and began walking out the door. Len said it would only take a few hours before the chip explodes, so all Rin would have to do is wait it out. She felt giddy with the thought of ridding her enemy once and for all.

"Hey, Rin!" Miku's voice chimed into her thoughts. Rin stopped walking and turned.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I have the day off today. Wanna do stuff together?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like shopping, or we could go see a movie." Rin sighed; she didn't have much else to do, and it would probably kill some time.

"Sure, whatever."

"Great!" She grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her off to the bus station that led into town. When they got on the bus, Miku chatted idly until she brought up something that caught Rin's attention.

"Rin, do you remember the day you were born?" Rin shook her head. What did that have to do with anything?

"No…why?"

"I remember it clearly. I wanted younger siblings so badly, and the Crypton co. fulfilled that by creating you and Len! You know how your names came up, right?"

"No…"

"You had your creation number on your right arm, and Len had it on his left. So, I named you guys Rin and Len, after your number locations."

"_You_ named us?" Rin said, slightly surprised.

"Yup!" The bus screeched to a halt. "Let's go!" She pulled Rin out and the two began walking the streets of the town.

"Where to first, Rin?" Miku asked her. Rin looked around.

"Clothes shopping?" She suggested.

"Ok!" The two headed over to the nearest shop. The racks brimmed with all kinds of vibrant, colorful outfits. Rin mentally thought of all the outfits her and Len could wear, once Miku wad gone, of course.

"This stuff is gorgeous!" Miku exclaimed, dashing over to the first dress. "I have to try some of this on!" She eagerly began gathering some of the clothes. Rin walked over to a dark yellow dress, with small seams of black running down the sides. It kind of reminded her of an outfit she wore for one of her most popular songs, Daughter of Evil, so she decided it would be a nice fit for the occasion. She took it with her to the dressing room right as Miku walked out, wearing a shimmering all-white dress sown together with silver thread.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling.

"It's very…sparkly." Rin commented.

"I don't think I'll get it, though. It's price is so high Master would probably murder me if I bought it."

"_They'll be no one to murder after today." _Rin thought, smiling to herself.

Rin went in and changed into her dress. She looked in the mirror; it was ok, a bit bright for her taste, but nice nonetheless. She walked out of the dressing room.

"You look really pretty, Rin-chan." Miku told her genuinely.

"Er…thanks." Rin looked at the ground, not sure how to respond to a compliment from the person she wanted-and would soon get-dead. After a couple more rounds of trying clothes and the decision they wouldn't buy anything, Miku and Rin left the store.

"So, what do you want to do next, Rin-chan?" Miku asked in her perky voice.

"_Urgh, I wish the stupid chip would explode now." _Rin thought. Miku was really bothering her.

"Er…how about we see a movie?" _That should kill a few hours, and I don't have to talk to her._

"Sure!" The two walked down the street to Crypton's theater. They paused in front of the billboards.

"What do you want to see, Rin?" Miku asked her.

"Uh…" Rin scanned the titles. Unfortunately, the majority were horror movies, and only Master knew how much Rin hated those. Ironically, fans had put her in some pretty gory amvs, and when she went online to see what she was featured in, she herself couldn't even finish watching them. She mentally crossed out all the scary films she saw.

"How about this, Miku-nee?" Rin suggested, pointing to a movie about a boy and his dog.

"Oh? No horror movies for you?" Miku teased gently. Rin quickly shook her head, eyes big.

"Oh, Rin-chan…" Miku smiled. "Sure, let's watch that." They got their tickets and took their seats right as the movie began. To Rin's chagrin, the first trailer played was a horror movie trailer. Without thinking, she quickly hid her face in Miku's arm. Rin immediately regretted it, and waited to hear Miku laughing about her childish fear. However, Miku responded instead by finding Rin's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Close your eyes, I'll tell you when it's over." She whispered. Screams were heard from the screen, and Rin buried her face further. Finally, the trailer came to an end.

"It's safe, Rin." Miku told her. Rin unburied her face.

"T-thanks, Miku-nee." Rin puffed, letting go of her grasp and settling back down in her own seat. Rin proceeded to wipe off her hand on her outfit, as though the contact with Miku left her hand filthy. As much as she had appreciated the hold at the time, Miku was still Miku. After a few more trailers, the movie finally started. Something was nagging Rin at the back of her head, but she pushed it aside and tried to focus on the movie. The movie was about an older boy who found a stray dog, whom he named Anzu. The boy took the dog home, and after a few comical scenes, the two became near best friends. But then Anzu started causing problems for the boy, like tearing his homework on accident and slobbering all over the boys' new girlfriend, and the boy grew irritated with him. So, when neither of his parents were looking, the boy let Anzu escape from the house. At first, the boy was happy he had rid himself of his burden. But as the days went by, the boy realized how much he missed Anzu and wanted him back. Toward the end, the boy heard something at his door. When he opened it, he found Anzu, who had returned his owner even though his owner betrayed him. The movie ended with the boy crying happily and Anzu licking his face. Rin blinked in surprise when the movie ended. She got so wrapped up in the story she barely realized it had already been two hours.

"That was so sad!" Miku exclaimed as they left the theatre. "But Anzu was adorable! Don't you think, Rin?"

"What? Y-yeah, yeah." Rin agreed, not feeling like discussing. The movie had left her with a strange empty feeling she tried to ignore. As they left the theatre, Rin realized time had flown by; the chip would explode in a little less than an hour. As they walked through town, Rin thought about what Miku had said earlier; apparently she actually wanted younger siblings, and had even given Rin her name. And at the movies, she respected Rin's childish fear of horror movies. Odd, how much influence Miku actually had had on Rin's life. They passed by stores littered with signs. In particular, Rin noticed a sign advertising a sale; "Colorfully bursting clothes with practically exploding prices!" For some reason this ad bothered Rin. _A lot. _ She quickly turned her head away.

"Want to go to the park, Rin? We can watch the sunset from the hill." Miku's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, ok." Rin managed. She herself was feeling sick to her stomach. Miku stopped and looked at her.

"Rin, you ok? You look a bit pale."

"I-I'm fine." Rin insisted, staring at the ground and continuing to walk. The park slowly drifted into view. Rin's palms grew sweaty when she noticed the park clock. Ten minutes. She convinced herself she could hear the chip from within Miku, ticking quietly as it counted down the time to explode. After entering the park, the two began making their way up the hill. Miku, to Rin's chagrin, felt the need to begin talking nostalgically again.

"Do you remember your first thunder storm, Rin-chan?" Rin shook her head robotically.

"I remember clearly." Miku smiled at the memory. "It was at night, when you and Len were really small, and terrified of the thunder. Singing one of my songs to you was the only way I got you two to calm down." _Singing. _How sickly ironic. Singing was the root of Len and Rin's jealousy of Miku. It was why Rin was feeling so empty right now. Rin realized they had made it to the top of the hill. Miku sat down, admiring the scenery below. Rin sat a bit distant from her, her expression emotionless.

"I had a lot of fun today, Rin." Miku told her, sighing as she watched the setting sun. "We should do it again some time."

"There…won't be another time." Rin muttered, as though officially realizing it herself. She looked at her onee-chan_._ Miku was gazing at the sun, completely oblivious to what was about to happen to her. Rin's thoughts quickly flashed back through the day, the way Miku had spent time with her, complimented her, and even respected Rin's horror movie fear, something Rin's friends never did. Her memories went back even further to all the times Miku had helped her in the past. She had helped her with her singing, and took care of her when she was sick. Plus, apparently Rin was named by Miku, and was actually comforted by her singing at one point. Come to think of it, there had never been a day Miku had not been there for her. She was her onee-chan, and Rin loved her for that. Rin felt her heart practically lock in a death grip. There would be no more of those memories. As soon as the sun went down, there would be no more Miku. Rin felt her eyes fill with tears. What had she done?

"Onee-chan…" she said quietly, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Onee-chan…"

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Miku suddenly asked, seeing Rin crying. Rin looked up. She fought her tears, trying to look up at Miku and say she was fine, that it was nothing. But it was seeing Miku's eyes, filled with worry and concern, that finally made Rin snap. Before she could stop, she broke out into full, thick tears.

"R-Rin!" Miku called out with surprise. Rin felt Miku scoot over to where she was and pull her into a warm hug. Being so close to Miku with the burning knowledge this was the last time she would be with her made everything worse and Rin cried harder into Miku's shirt.

"Onee-chan!" She sobbed through the tears. "Onee-chan!"

"Rin…I'm right here." Miku told her, rubbing the crying girls' back gently to comfort her. "I'm right here, Rin-chan.". When she felt that Rins' tears had slowed a bit, she carefully moved Rins' shoulders back and tried to look at her. Rin found she couldn't look Miku in the eye, so she stared with her own eyes fixed at the grass below her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Miku asked her as gently and warm as she could.

Rin felt a new wave of tears were on the way.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry!" She managed through the second round of crying. She threw herself back into Miku, burying her face in her chest. Miku was incredibly confused.

"For what?" She asked her, slowly putting her arms back around Rin.

"I…really love onee-chan!" She managed through Miku's shirt. She'd have slapped herself in any other situation for saying something like that. It was so out of character for her. Yet, along with the tears, she found she couldn't control her words, either. "I don't want onee-chan to ever leave!"

"I won't leave." Miku said soothingly, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always be with you."

"_No, you won't." _Rin thought sadly. _"In a matter of seconds, you'll be gone and it's all my fault!" _Rin eyes burned with the load of tears they was unleashing as they began to fall even thicker. Miku still didn't understand why the words that would normally comfort Rin had the opposite effect. Suddenly, the tealette felt something odd in her stomach. She removed her hands from Rins' back and put them where the feeling was.

"What?" Rin sobbed looking up at her, knowing perfectly well what.

"Nothing, it's just…I feel kinda weird." Rin fought to keep the tears in. This was it. The sun has just left the sky. The chip was going to explode any second. Rin, unable to bear looking at Miku any more, let herself collapse onto the grass, face down, and bawled her heart out. Without realizing where she had fallen, she barely noticed as she began rolling down the hill. She couldn't tell when she stopped, or if she stopped, for that matter, besides a rather sharp pain on her head that resulted in utter blackness. She waited to hear the sickening explosion, the sound to tell her that her plan succeeded, and Miku was no more. Slowly, 10 seconds…20 seconds…30 seconds went by. Rin heard no explosion. She actually wondered if she had died. She couldn't quite remember where she was, or what she was doing. All was dark, as though time itself had screeched to a halt. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rin! Rin-nee-sama!" _Len! _Her eyes blinked open and she slowly raised her head, realizing she was back home in her bed. Her brother entered, holding a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, setting it down on her nightstand.

"Was that it?" She asked with surprise, glancing around at her surroundings. It was dark outside her window, and the clock near the bedside 9:00 P.M. "Was it all just a dream?" Len shook his head.

"No, it was real. Miku said you passed out when you hit the bottom of the hill after accidentally rolling down. She brought you over here a couple hours ago." Wait…Miku was alive?

"But what about…?" Rin began.

"The chip?" Len answered for her. "Turns out it's combustible properties only work on humans. And since none of us are human, all Miku got was a mild stomach ache and minor heartburn."

"So she's?..."

"Alive?" Len finished. He nodded. "Yes. Yes she is. And she's been waiting anxiously in the other room for you to wake up. She's been worried about you, you know. She told me you didn't look too well after the movie, and started crying at the park."

Rin tried to take in what she had just learned. First, Miku was not going to explode. And second, what her onee-chan said about never leaving was true. She was as near as the other room. Rin suddenly felt an intense longing to be with Miku.

"Can she come?" Rin caught herself. "Wait…does she know about the chip?"

"Yes." Len sighed. "I explained it to her while you were out. She was a little confused, but more obliviously passive about it. I told her how much you regretted it, and that was most likely why you had that breakdown earlier. Believe it or not, she was more worried about you then about herself!"

"…And as weird as it is to forgive people who try to make you explode, I knew I had to." Rin's eyes widened when she recognized Mikus' voice and saw the turquoise-haired girl standing in her doorway. She went up to Rins' bed and sat down in front of the dazed Rin.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Rin. Rin was speechless. Miku brushed back Rin's bangs and felt her forehead.

"You're not warm, that's good. I was worried you'd gotten sick." Rin was in pure shock.

"Miku-nee…it's you?" She whispered.

"Yes, Rin-chan." She suddenly chuckled, wiping Rin's face with her sleeve. "Did you intentionally roll in the muddy parts of the hill? Your face is all covered in dirt!" She got up from the bed. "I'll get a towel…" Rin shook her head, this time tears of shock bubbling from her eyes.

"Miku…MIKU-NEE!" She cried out, the tears beginning to fall. Miku quickly turned back around.

"R-Rin!" Len called out in alarm. "Don't cry! She's right here!" He began to approach her, but Miku held out her hand to stop him.

"It's fine, Len." She whispered, looking at Rin with sympathy. "I'll take care of her." Miku went over and sat back down on the bed, pulling her into another hug. Rin felt guilt pour from her heart. She didn't deserve to be consoled like this by the person she originally wanted to get rid off. Just the thought of it alone was enough to make Rin break down a second time.

"I'm s-so sorry, n-nee-chan!" She managed through the tears. "It's my f-fault you g-got the s-stomach ache, and it w-would have been my f-fault if you had exploded!" With every word Rin became more and more hysterical. "I-If o-onee-chan l-left me, I…I…!" Miku shushed her gently and lifted her into her lap, whispering soothing words and stroking Rin's hair to help calm her back down. A few minutes passed, the only sound being Rin's choppy sobs and Miku's soft voice. Finally, Rin grew quiet. Miku looked at up at Len, who'd been sitting in the room for a while. Len nodded silently. He hated seeing his sister in pain, but Miku was much better at consoling then he was. Rin pulled away for a moment and looked up at Miku.

"Aren't you…m-mad?"

"Of course not." Miku told her warmly. "Rin-chan, both you and Len are very precious to me. No matter what I'll always love you and you know that."

"B-but why are you being s-s-so nice to me?"

"Because that's my role as your onee-chan." She told her. "Rin, when you're feeling upset or scared, I'm the person you go to for comfort. That's what an onee-chan does." Suddenly, Rin herself felt like the victim in the whole situation, not Miku. And maybe that was true. Rin fell back into the hug, her head on Miku's chest. Miku gently rocked Rin back and forth. She also began to sing one of her songs quietly, the same one she had sung for Rin when she was a scared little girl. The motion and soft voice gradually made Rin tired. Miku paused her singing to check on Rin just as the girl gave a small yawn.

"Getting sleepy?" Miku whispered. Rin nodded silently. After a little longer, she found herself beginning to nod off. Len, who had left to get ready for bed, returned.

"How is she?"

"Asleep." Miku whispered. "You could tell she was worn out from all the crying." Len nodded, looking at the ground. After a brief silence, he looked up.

"Should I just go to bed, then?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll stay with her tonight."

"K." Len left, leaving Miku holding a sleeping Rin.

"Miku…" Rin suddenly said, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" Miku whispered.

"You know, I've always been jealous…" Rin said quietly, in a barely audible voice. "Of you…and your singing…"

"Jealous?" Miku laughed softly. "Rin, what's to be jealous of? You and Len have just as many songs as I do!"

"Yeah…but you're 01…you're the image of Vocaloid…" She muttered. Miku was silent. "Your pretty, you have a beautiful voice, and everyone loves you."

"And you don't have those things?" Miku asked. It was Rin's turn to be quiet.

"Rin…your very pretty too, you know. And you have a nice voice. Also, there's something you have I don't…something I envy you for, actually."

"What?" Rin questioned in surprise. Miku envied her?

"The relationship you have with Len. I mean, your voices are in a perfect harmony together, and you always have each other to rely on. You should have seen his face when you were crying earlier. It was like he could feel your pain. I actually get kinda lonely…I rarely have any duets with anyone." The Vocaloids stopped talking for a few moments.

"And also…" Miku added. "Rin, you have this young innocence about you that makes you unique. It's charming, and something I often wish I had as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"…hm." Rin respond. More silence.

"I'm going back to sleep." Rin decided, snuggling into the older girl's arms.

"Ok. Goodnight, Rin." Miku leaned back against the room wall, closing her own eyes. The night hours ticked by until a new day was upon the household. By 9:00 A.M., Len was already in the kitchen, making himself a banana smoothie while singing his "banana song" to himself. He dumped the blender's contents into a glass and was about to sit down when he heard the floor creak. He turned to see Miku and Rin emerge from the hall.

"Morning!" He told them. He looked to Rin. "How are you feeling, Rin-chan?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, giving a stretch. "I slept very well!"

"And for a while." Miku added. "She didn't even wake up until about half an hour ago."

"Good." He looked relieved. "Here, let me get the orange juice out." Miku and Rin sat down at the table. Len returned with the carton and poured Rin a glass, putting his own cup by his chair.

"Len, do you by chance have any leeks here?" Miku asked, eyeing the smoothie and juice.

"No, sorry." He apologized. Miku sighed.

"Ah well. By the way, the leek I had yesterday was very delicious. You certainly know how to leek shop!"

"Er…thanks?" He managed, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. That leek was the one with the chip on it, after all. He took a gulp of the smoothie, hoping the discussion would change soon. Rin peeled herself a fresh orange to go with the juice and ate it rapidly. She finished before anyone else.

"I'm going to go change." She announced, and sprinted down the hall.

"Saying she's feeling better in an understatement." Len chuckled. Miku laughed, agreeing.

"Yup, that's the Rin-chan we know and love!"

"…Thanks, by the way." Len told her, deciding now was the best time to bring it up. "I-I mean, thanks for staying with Rin last night, she really needed it. After seeing her like that, I've thought hard. And she's right. Life without you would be…" He shook his head quickly. "N-no, I prefer not to think of it." Miku smiled and reached out her hand, ruffling his hair.

"I understand." She whispered. "And just so you know, I forgive you, too."

"T-thanks." Len stammered in response, mentally heaving a huge sigh.

"I'm back!~" Rin sang, dressed in her uniform. She suddenly looked at her brother. "Ne, Len-kun, why is it marked that we have a concert in a week on our calendar?" Len froze.

"E-eh?" He jumped up from his seat. "That's right! I totally forgot!" He raced down the hall. "You're right!" Len shouted. "We don't know any of the songs! We have to start practicing!"

…The audience filed in to the space around the stage as the Vocaloids back stage were preparing for their concert. Rin peeked out the curtain, seeing the thousands of eyes.

"There's a lot…" She muttered.

"You'll do fine." Miku assured, returning wearing her classic outfit. Rin nodded.

"Miku-chan, are you ready?"

"Ready?" Miku asked, puzzled. "Ready for what?"

"The opening song, of course!" Rin told her. "Remember that duet Master had the two of us practice last week when he gave Len and I our songs? We're performing it first!"

"Really?" Miku asked, brightening. She looked up at the curtains. "A duet…" She muttered, smiling.

"Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku will be on in two minutes!" An announcement rang through the auditorium, causing the audience to erupt in cheers.

"Ne, Rin." Miku suddenly said, turning back to look at the girl.

"Hm?"

"Remember what you said a couple nights back…about you envying me?"

"Me, envying you?" Rin asked, feigning surprise.

"Yeah, remember the night we were together?" Rin pondered this.

"Well yes, I do recall that evening."

"You talked about being jealous of me, and I told you-"

"Miku, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin interrupted with a questioning look. "Are you feeling alright? We never spoke past you asking me if I was tired."

"But we did!" Miku protested. "I was there! It was right after Len left the room after I told him you were sleeping!"

"Oh?" Rin remarked, shrugging. "I don't seem to remember. Guess I was sleep- talking." She suddenly grabbed Miku's hand. "Come on, we're on!"

"_Rin…you weren't sleep talking and you know it!" _Miku thought, but kept her words to herself as Rin-chan dragged her toward the front of the curtains.

"Can't keep them waiting!" Rin said with an innocent smile.

"_Oh Rin-chan…" _Miku muttered. _"You don't know it, but sometimes not only the audience admires you…"_ The two parted through the curtains to the packed audience. And without another word or thought, the two waved and cheered, grabbed their mics, and sang their hearts out.

….

Oh Rin, always gotta keep your pride, huh? And Miku is such a good onee-chan.~ Anyway, this was written on K+ level and incredibly fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading. Sooo…liked it? Hated it? Review it!


End file.
